Marauders Era
by always4everHP
Summary: The untold story of a generation...
1. Class List

**Hi!**

**This is my first fic on this account so I'm excited! It will stay as a one-shot unless I get good reviews. This isn't the first chapter - just a class list of James Potter's year. I don't think anyone will care about this but I added it cos I didn't want to write out the whole sorting ceremony! I hope you enjoy this fic and I look forward to reading and replying to reviews!**

* * *

Lucy Abbott - Hufflepuff (Hannah's mum - who is a single mother hence the last name still being Abbott)

Michael Annings - Hufflepuff

Louisa Barclay - Gryffindor

Wilma Barn - Ravenclaw

Sirius Black - Gryffindor

Abigail Blend - Slytherin

Amelia Bones - Hufflepuff (Susan's aunty)

Jack Cairns - Hufflepuff

William Cairns - Hufflepuff

Victor Crabbe - Slytherin (Vincent Crabbe's uncle/dad)

Angela Dell - Ravenclaw

Lily Evans - Gryffindor

Poppy Ewan - Hufflepuff

Rochelle Fletcher - Slytherin

Alice French - Gryffindor (Neville's mum)

Graham Goyle - Slytherin (Gregory Goyle's uncle/dad)

Sarah Gregg - Ravenclaw

Damian Harrison - Ravenclaw

Lewis Jackson - Ravenclaw

Gracie Jones - Ravenclaw (Luna's mum)

Aimee Kennedy - Slytherin

Mary Kirks - Hufflepuff

Rose Lambert - Gryffindor

Frank Longbottom - Gryffindor (Neville's dad)

Jasmine Luke - Ravenclaw

Remus Lupin - Gryffindor

Nicolas Mearns - Hufflepuff

Richard Nott - Slytherin (Theodore Nott's dad/uncle)

George Olives - Hufflepuff

Rajesh Patil - Ravenclaw (Padma and Parvati's dad)

Katie Pauls - Hufflepuff

Peter Pettigrew - Gryffindor

James Potter - Gryffindor

Fabian Prewett - Ravenclaw (Molly's brother)

Gideon Prewett - Ravenclaw (Molly's brother)

Jada Raine - Slytherin

Samantha Ritchie - Slytherin

Severus Snape - Slytherin

Malory Williams - Gryffindor

Cameron Zabini - Slytherin (Blaine's dad/uncle)


	2. Chapter 1

**The proper first chapter! You can follow me on twitter at ****_ always4everHP_**** and email me at ****_always4everHP at yahoo dot co dot uk_**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A boy with messy, raven hair and a cheeky grin on his face pushed his trolley along the platform of Kings Cross Station. He stopped when he reached platform 9, turning around to look for someone. A man in his twenties with the same dark hair as the boy walked up to him, hand in hand with beautiful woman who was holding a small girl of about two on her hip.

"So I just, um, walk towards it?" the boy said, looking up at the man who nodded, "Will you do it with me, Dad?"

"Together," the man answered, putting his hands on either side of his son, holding onto the trolley. They ran at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and were brought into the magical world of platform 9¾. Just after them, the boy's mother and sister appeared behind them, smiling at them.

Once all of the boy's things were on the train he got ready to board, holding the cage with his tawny owl in his hand. After a brief hug from his family and a promise to write every week he climbed on board.

"James Harold Potter!" the boy heard his mother shout. He turned around and smiled cheekily at her, "You better behave yourself, mister!"

He shrugged, winked at his parents and sister before trying to find a compartment in the large and busy train.

By the time the train had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry James had made three new friends - Remus, Sirius and Peter. As they got off the train and followed the gigantic man towards the lake, they continued talking about the adventures they planned to have together. Sitting in a boat together they awed at the marvellous castle they saw before them.

"Is that really Hogwarts?!" Remus exclaimed staring at the beautiful castle, "It's amazing!"

They boys all smiled as they reached the edge of the lake. They follow the tall man with a big beard into the castle, beaming with joy. At the top of a massive staircase they were met by a stern looking woman who had black hair tied up into a tight bun.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall," she smiled down at the short 11 year olds, "The banquet will begin shortly but before that you must be sorted. The four houses in Hogwarts are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Whilst at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points but rule-breaking will cause you to lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now follow me into the Great Hall and the Sorting Ceremony will begin."

The first years all lined up in pairs as the big door opened, revealing four tables filled with students chatting away happily. As soon as they noticed the first years shuffling down the middle of the tables nervously, they shut up and pointed out people they knew. James saw his cousin, Hailey Potter, sitting at the Ravenclaw table and winked at her causally.

Once they reached the top of the hall, Professor McGonagall stood up of the raised platform and took out a piece of parchment. She cleared her throat and read the first name, "Abbott, Lucy."

A small girl with blonde hair sat on the wooden stood in the middle of the platform shyly. Professor McGonagall placed an old hat over her head and it started making thinking noises. After a while of silent debating, the hat spoke, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lucy smiled and sat down at the Hufflepuff table, shaking hands with fellow members of the house. After a few more children got sorted, it was Sirius' turn. He took his seat casually on the stood, flicking his hair. The hat didn't take long before it said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone seemed a little shocked that Sirius Black wasn't sorted into Slytherin, especially his cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Pupil after pupil was sorted - Remus into Gryffindor as well as Peter and some pretty redhead called Lily Evans. After a long time of standing about, it was finally James' turn.

"This is easy," the hat said when it was placed on James' head, "You're a brave young boy. The only option is GRYFFINDOR!"

He grinned widely and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Lily. She put her hand out for him to shake, "Hi, I'm Lily!"

"I'm James," he smiled, shaking the girl's pale hand. She watched the sorting ceremony and looked very disappointed when a boy with black, greasy looking hair was sorted into Slytherin. James looked at her timidly, "Are you okay?"

"I guess…" she sighed, giving a small wave and smile to the boyh before sulking down, "It's just my friend, Sev was sorted into Slytherin - we were meant to be best friends forever."

James gave an apology as the feast began, and they all tucked in. He made friends with the fellow Gryffindors in his year, Frank Longbottom, Abigail Bones, Louisa Barclay, Alice French, Rose Lambert and Malory Williams, as well a few of the older students. After the banquet, the two Gryffindor prefects showed the first years into their dormitory where they went to their rooms and bonded with their roommates.


End file.
